lockwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Cummings
Chelcie Cummings is the main female protagonist of Lockwood. She was born and raised in Philadelphia to her parents Pauline Cummings and Kurt Cummings. She has a fraternal twin sister, Tesla Cummings. Chelcie grew up very close to her sister, although the two had social cliques at school, their bond is strong. She is the younger of the two and always feels that she is the black sheep of the entire family. Her father is a detective and her mother is a professor at the University of Philadelphia. Chelcie has a close bond with her paternal grandmother, Marla Cummings. Before the death of her parents, Chelcie was described as a star-student and athlete, having minimal friends and relationships. Even though Chelcie was one of the most intelligent and athletic girls at school, she was caring, sweet and loyal. She was one of the many girls envious of her sister until she met Zach Collins. Chelcie moved with her sister from Philadelphia to Lockwood to live with her uncle, Ted Cummings. Despite being very sure of herself, Chelcie does begin to show a bit of strain when she and Tesla find out about their parents' car accident. Chelcie and Tesla subsequently enrolled in Lockwood High School where their parents went to school. Upon moving, she left behind her best friend and boyfriend, Zach. In her new town she was reunited with her cousin; Tyler, whom she hasn't seen in over 7 years. Chelcie is a sophomore at Lockwood High School and is initially portrayed to be sweet and lovable. She is smart, athletic, compassionate, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable at times. She is a straight A student and loves book club, art club, music club and sports. She is confident, calculating and stands up for herself, showing her determination and courage. She is very protective of her family and friends, and can come off as being bossy at times, but only because she wants to protect them. Her strong instinct has often led her to certain discoveries. Chelcie is the best friend and younger sister of Tesla Cummings. She is good friends with Tyler Cummings. Chelcie is part of the Cummings Family and is portrayed by Stacee Myers. Chelcie has golden blonde hair; which is mostly straight, blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She is slender and graceful, and wears fashionable and feminine attire. Chelcie's bold personality is reflected in her confident stance. Tesla Cummings Tesla and Chelcie are fraternal twins. The two don't get along very well, but are forced to move together and be there for each other when their parents die in a car accident. Chelcie feels that Tesla is all that she has, and the two really bond while adjusting to life without their parents. Kurt Cummings Kurt is Chelcie's father. He is Chelcie's biggest motivator and supporter mainly because he believes that his girls can do anything;especially when they work together. Pauline Cummings Pauline is Chelcie's mother. She is very caring and loving, which is a trait she passes down to Chelcie. Tyler Cummings Tyler is Chelcie's cousin. The two never considered each other as friends until she moved to Lockwood. Tyler has always been a real jerk to her growing up, realizing this when he sees her after her parents die. He decides to bury the hatchet between to the two of them and start over fresh. Ted Cummings Ted is Chelcie's uncle and the two do not speak to each other frequently. It is shown that she is a little hesitant to talk and get comfortable with him. Ted hasn't visited the family in 4 years. Marla Cummings Marla is Chelcie's grandmother. Marla is very supportive and loving to Chelcie, and helps her with most of her problems. Marla visits Chelcie at least once a week, until the time of her parents death. Chelcie and her grandmother are close, but she has always felt that Marla doesn't like her as much as Tesla or Tyler. Zach Collins Zach is Chelcie's boyfriend and their relationship started prior to the pilot and before she moves to Lockwood. Chelcie and Zach meet in marching band her freshman year of high school. The two of them rushed into a relationship, when they both fell in love with each other. It is revealed later that Chelcie was never sexually involved with him. Zach Collins Zacie Zach Collins is Chelcie's boyfriend prior to the pilot, and before she moves to Lockwood. Chelcie and Zach meet in marching band her freshman year of high school. The two of them rushed into a relationship, when they both fell in love with each other. It is revealed later that Chelcie was never sexually involved with him. First Relationship: *'Start:' Prior to First Day (1x01) Season 1 = 1/1 *''First Day'' |-| Season 2 = --/-- |-| Season 3 = --/-- *The meaning of Chelcie is "port for limestone or chalk". *Chelcie was born May 18 and is a Taurus. *Chelcie only has one other sibling, Tesla, which is her fraternal twin. *Chelcie was born in Lockwood, but moved away at a very young age. *Chelcie's favorite color is yellow. *Chelcie lost both of her parents in a car accident. *Chelcie's aliases and nicknames inclue Chelcie Welcie, and Chelc.